unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BarakkuOni/Fort
Foreword I had an interesting design for a base and decided to test it, and it worked. The picture to the side is, obviously, a picture of it from the outside. I have yet to set up an infinite power source using many pump jacks. It's the only picture I bothered to take, so I'll just explain the interior. Main Entrance The main entrance itself is the center metal double doors that open inward into a ramp that goes up onto a higher level, which is actually the first floor. The other two metal double doors just lead into separate garages that have a door leading into the main entrance so when you're done parking a car, you don't have to go back outside to get in. Floor 1 The first floor itself has nothing on it currently but just 7 windows, each with metal shutters to look outside when needed, another ramp that goes to the roof, and a ladder in the back that goes down into the basement, which is on ground level. Basement Floor The basement holds a total of 14 rooms: #Generator Room - A 1x1 room that just contains an industrial generator, which powers the entire facility. #12 Storage Rooms - 1x1 rooms that have 4 lockers per room that hold loot that varies per room. (i.e. One room would have food and water, another would have medicine, and there's obviously an armory.) #"Hidden" Storage Room - 3 lockers hidden under the main entrance ramp that are only protected by the ramp itself, and a metal door. Top Floor & Roof The sole purpose of the top floor is where one would put their most valueable possessions, especially in PvP servers, as it would take quite a bit of C4 to reach the upper levels, or a lot of time and stamina to just beat doors down. Here is also where one would keep bedrolls. The top floor is smaller than the other floors because it branches out onto the roof which is at the exact same altitude, connected by metal double doors, because metal double doors are f**king cool. The roof itself is just 2 small little sniper posts, along with ramparts to lessen the chance of you falling into the freezing water below, or just to prevent someone shooting at your legs. Though I made this entire base in single player because it was just a design test. Aftermath Overall, it turned out quite well, though there is a lot of empty base, and the industrial generator isn't even powered, as I hadn't went to get some fuel to start the chain of infinitely gaining fuel through the enslavement of over 20 pump jacks. Leave behind any ideas for upgrading, as I might eventually make a behemoth out of this fortress that would make Trump Tower look more like a piece of crap than ever before. Plans *Infinite fuel source *A very tall sniper tower that overlooks all of Stratford (It's in PEI, just next to Stratford, which is now my turf, motherf**kers.) *Claim Flags because molt *Defense on the water, as people can swim and still break the walls which I wouldn't want to fix *Possibly beef up the entrance defenses so it can't be blown open with explosives, as it only takes 1~2 C4 to break through metal doors and gates Category:Blog posts